Episode 138 (2011)
Request × And × Wish (オネダリ×ト×オネガイ, Onedari × To × Onegai) is the 138th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on July 16th, 2014. Overview After another failed round, the Zodiacs add a new set of conditions to the election, in hopes of meeting the 95% voting rate. Killua returns home and asks to use the power of his little sister, Alluka, so that he can heal Gon. Though reluctant at first, Silva allows him to do so. After someone fulfills a series of requests from Alluka, they are granted one wish, however declining four of her requests in a row ends in death. Synopsis Because voter turnout was below the required 95%, the voting for the new Hunter chairman has to be redone. The second round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election also failed and the voting had to be redone again. The turnout for the second vote was 628 Hunters out of 661. 583 votes were valid which is 88.2% of all Hunters. 45 votes were invalid and there were 33 absentees. Gon, Hanzo, and 16 others got 47th place with one vote each. Saiyu and 11 others got 35th place with 2 votes each. Menchi, Gel, and 13 others got 20th place with 3 votes each. Kite and Satotz got 18th place with 4 votes each. Knov and Kanzai got 16th place with 6 votes each. Tsezguerra got 15th place with 7 votes while Linne and Biscuit got 13th place with 8 votes each. Loupe got 12th place with 9 votes and Teradein, Cutie, Sanbica, and Bushidora got 8th place with 10 votes each. Morel got 7th place with 13 votes and Saccho got 6th place with 15 votes. Mizaistom got 5th place with 24 votes while Botobai got 4th place with 27 votes. The third place with 28 votes went to Ickshonpe and Cheadle became second place again with 46 votes and Pariston became first again with 251 votes which, amounts to 37.9% of all possible votes. With two voting rounds failing Pariston suggests two additional rules to his fellow Zodiacs namely rule #1 have Mr. Beans review all of the ballots before they are entered to reduce invalid votes and rule #2 Hunters who violate the rules by abstaining or submitting invalid votes will have their licenses taken away temporarily. He gets asked that as long they have rule 1 is 2 really necessary to which he replies that with only rule 1 some Hunters will play hooky. He reminds them that doing this would trample the former chairman memory and that it was he who set the 95% requirement. This angers Kanzai who tells him that they just don't want to vote for him to which Pariston replies that they should just vote for somebody else and that there must be other qualified candidates even though the majority doesn't feel that way and he then asks Kanzai insultingly if that is so hard to understand. Kanzai is about to attack the smug Pariston but he is stopped by Saiyu, Gel, and Ginta and given a yellow card as a time out by Mizaistom. Cheadle says that before changing the rules each candidate should broadcast a message and that abstaining and casting invalid votes aren't actually violations. Pariston agrees with her first statement but wonders why she would make her second statement and that Netero trusted them to this and made this a D rank mission meaning that they as star Hunters should find this simple to do. Cluck gets angry at him and tells him to shut up. Pyon remarks that the rank is just an expression of Netero's trust in them if it was an S it would mean he was encouraging them and if it was an F he would be challenging them. Saiyu tells Pariston that he can spin it however he wants but that those two things don't break the rules. Pariston backtracks and tells them the message is to make the election succeed in order to respect the late chairman. Kanzai tells him to say that during his own speech but that making those rules would be coercion at which Pariston wonders if coercion is such a bad thing. Mizaistom tells them it is enough and that he agrees with both rules barring there are no extraordinary circumstances that prevent somebody to vote. Pariston then asks to take a vote, but Cheadle interrupts him expressing her hope that he isn't going to consider those who have taken their license away as former Pro Hunters. He says he would not stoop to such underhanded tactics and that the licenses will only be confiscated. Mizaistom then asks for clarification to which Pariston responds that surely nobody would use the threat of a license going missing in order to manipulate the vote and that Hunters who lose their Hunter License retain the right to vote so that nobody can manipulate the turnout of the majority. Cheadle contemplates that he is right and that they have to do something about the majority and not just the turnout and that Pariston has already secured the votes that went to Pyon, Ginta, and Cluck and that if the timing is wrong there will be casualties. She also wishes Ging was here since Pariston cannot be tamed and wonders why Netero made him vice-chairman. We see Beans thinking back to a conversation they had about Pariston in which Netero tells him that having a yes-man as vice-chairman would be no fun and that it should be somebody he cannot stand, which Beans still think is a mistake. Seaquant is on the telephone and hears that Killua has returned and says he was worried when he saw his name among the absentees. Zebro tells him he opened gates 1 to 5 and that he was worried about his expression. Zebro tells him to send his friends a message but Seaquant explains that the reason why Killua is upset and tells him about what happened to Gon. Meanwhile inside Kukuroo Mountain, Killua confronts his father, Silva Zoldyck, asking to see Alluka since he needs her power and has no time, and that he is going whether he is coming with him or not. Silva replies it is useless since nobody can control Alluka. Killua replies that he and Illumi are wrong and that she is a member of their family, not a machine, and that he is asking her for help as her brother. Silva responds that, that child is not human and that he shouldn't consider her a part of their family, which angers Killua. Silva is unfazed and tells him that it came from somewhere else. We then see Alluka sitting in a room surrounded by stuffed toys. Killua tells Silva's growling guard dog to sit which it does, he then explains that if somebody tries to undo Gon's covenant and restriction, they will either be repelled or killed and that if Alluka hasn't changed, she is the only one that can help Gon. He then shows his father the promise they made, asking him whether not helping Gon would also be a sign of betrayal. Silva relents and tells him to come with him leading him to Alluka's heavily fortified prison. Silva tells him that no new requests had been made and Killua asks him who made the last wish. Silva answers that Milluki did, asking for the newest computer and that he did it in her presence so she couldn't lie. Killua remarks that, isn't so bad and wonders whether it was due to Illumi's needle controlling him that he left his sister in this situation. Silva asks to go over the rules for making a wish from Alluka again, which Killua says is not necessary as he knows her better than anyone. Silva says it is necessary and asks him if he remembers how many people died to which Killua responds that they killed more people. Silva tells him to calm down because otherwise, they are stopping right there and that their promise matters to him as he is his father and tells him to go over the rules again. We see a flashback of a young Alluka asking for Mitsuba to carry her which she does and to go up the stairs and raise her high which she also does. She then with a completely changed and scary face asks her for another favor; scared, she gets Killua who tells her that he can handle it and he tells Alluka to lift him high, which she does a couple of times. She then turns back and Killua tells Mitsuba to keep this a secret, but Mitsuba explains she already told his mother which shocks Killua, saying it was their secret. Kikyo, his mother, then asks him to explain what happened which he tells to her and his father saying that Alluka granted a wish and he didn't understand at first, but that he wished for her to tell him how to turn her eyes back and Alluka told him. Silva then asks if he knows the exact words, to which Killua responds that her eyes turn white after a wish and that her eyes turn black after three of her requests have been fulfilled. Kikyo then later instructs Mitsuba to refuse all requests which Alluka makes, which she does four times. After the fourth time, she, however, implodes into nothingness along with Hassam who was in the butler's quarters. Alluka's parents wonder about this and Killua tells them it was because she refused four of Alluka's requests. Yasuha, Alluka's new butler is then seen giving Alluka a piggyback ride after which her eyes turn black and Yasuha asks her to make her a millionaire. Alluka agrees at which point money starts raining down around them from an overhead zeppelin. Yasuha is then seen in the butler's quarters apologizing as the news tells of a baffled aircrew who suddenly lost 400 million in cash. Illumi then remarks to his parents that it is strange to think of this as an accident. Her parents remark that when she is with them she never asks them for anything. Illumi then asks if he can choose the new butler which he is allowed to do; he then instructs the new butler, Kasuga, to fulfill all of Alluka's requests, saying that if she clears this he will spare her and her lover. Alluka then requests her liver first, her duodenum (the first part of the small intestine immediately beyond the stomach, leading to the jejunum) second, her spine third, and her brain fourth. After refusing all this, she dies. Back in the present, Killua explains that when three of Alluka's wishes are fulfilled, she will grant one wish and that there is probably no limit to what one can wish for, but the bigger the wish, the bigger the next three requests will be - in other words, equivalent exchange. The sacrifice isn't made by the person whose wish was granted, but by the next person who is asked to fulfill her requests. The door to her room then opens and Killua walks in explaining that if four of her requests are denied, then that person and their most loved one will die, which is a minimum of two people; but the bigger the wish, the more people die when her requests aren't fulfilled. After Yasuha's wish, 67 people died related to Kasuga. Alluka looks up surprised and notices her brother. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc